The present disclosure relates to devices that assist a user in the donning of a compression garment such as compression hose.
Compression garments such as compression stockings, for example, are widely used to treat a variety of different vascular and circulatory disorders. Generally, patients wear such garments around a limb, such as an arm or a leg, that require compression therapy. The idea is that the compression garment applies a controlled, compressive force to the limb to improve blood flow through the limb. The improved blood flow helps treat or manage certain vascular and/or circulatory conditions, such as deep vein thrombosis (DVT), post-thrombotic syndrome (PTS), swelling, varicose veins, and in some cases, may help to heal ulcerations.
Compression garments are typically manufactured from an elastic material that stretches around the limb but is extremely tight fitting. Because of this tight fit, they are notoriously difficult for people to put on and take off. For example, many elderly people wear compression hose or compression stockings that fit around a foot and at least part of a leg. Because of their age and/or their condition, their strength and dexterity may be limited, thereby making the already laborious process of pulling the compression stocking over the foot and leg even more arduous. Therefore, there is a need for new compression stocking donning devices and methods that can easily allow donning of the compression stocking.